The Mix-Up on 12 Grimmauld Place
by TheFictionKitten
Summary: Nico was already having a bad day. First he gets chased by Hellhounds, then he shadow travels to an unknown location, now he gets captured by a bunch of stick-welding maniacs? Too far, Fates, too far. Will Percy be able to get Nico back before their big secret is out, or will it all be for nothing in the end? This is sure one Hades of a mix-up on 12 Grimmauld Place. MILD CURSING
1. Chapter 1

**Nico is 12.**

**Percy is 16-17**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson!**

Nico was _not_ in a good mood.

First, he was tired. That already brought his mood to the ground.

But when you get kidnapped by a bunch of stick-waving wackos?

You better get ready for all Hades to break lose.

Or for Nico to pass out.

Either one.

Let's start from the beginning.

* * *

Nico was running from a bunch of Hellhounds.

"Dammit, Percy! This is _your _fault!" Nico screamed over at Percy Jackson, his cousin son of Poseidon.

"What are you talking about? How did _I _get us in this situation?" Percy yelled back.

Nico rolled his eyes. Earlier, he was just making his way to McDonalds when he ran into Percy. He seemed out of breath and before they could even exchange a word, _this _happened.

There were at least fifteen Hellhounds, meaning this person _really _wanted them dead.

"Can't you just shadow travel us out of here?" Percy asked while a Hellhound almost landed on him if he didn't slash it with Riptide.

Actually, that thought already occurred to Nico. But after he thought it over, he realized he was just too tired from running.

"I can't, Percy. I'm too tired from you making us have to run!" Nico replied to his Seaweed Brained cousin.

Percy made a snort-like sound. "Well, try or else we become dog food!"

Nico sighed. He was right. He focused on all the shadows in the room. They bent to their master's will.

He reached out and grabbed Percy's wrist and soon they were in the shadow void.

Unfortunately, that's when Nico decided to lose his grip.

Percy's form flickered and Nico lost focus on where he wanted to be. He just thought one thing.

_Don't lose Percy. He's your only freaking friend._

Nico sent the shadows to send Percy to a safe destination, preferably Camp Half-Blood. While in this process he didn't know where he was going though.

Percy's body disappeared, hopefully to a safe area, and Nico was dropped off somewhere else.

He got one look.

He was in what seemed an abandoned house, but Nico knew better. There were footprints in the dust and some drawers were open, for what seemed like only a little while ago.

Nico then passed out.

* * *

"What do you mean our area has been breached?!"

Mad-Eye snorted. "I mean exactly what I said. The perimeter has been breached. A strong force has passed the Fidelius Charm."

Everyone at the meeting table gasped in shock.

"What will we do?" asked Molly Weasley.

Everyone's heads turned to Dumbledore.

"I think first we should meet the said person who broke in." replied Dumbledore.

Soon, everything was arranged and four people were going.

Tonks, Mad-Eye, Arthur Weasley, and surprisingly, Sirius.

The foursome reached their destination.

What they say wasn't at all what they were expecting.

A boy, no more than twelve, was on the floor. Sleeping or unconscious was unknown. He has _pale _skin and raven black hair that contrasted violently with his skin. He wore Goth attire.

"Not what I was expecting. Anyone else?" asked Tonks.

Mad-Eye reached down and picked up the boy in a fireman's carry.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore about this."

* * *

Nico awoke on what seemed like a table.

He could hear voices.

"What do we do with him?"

"Feed him Veritaserum!"

"He's just a boy!"

Nico let out a low moan at being called boy.

"I think our guest has awakened."

No dip Sherlock.

Nico cracked an eye opened and looked around the room. It was a gloomy room with gas lamps around and such.

The he remembered people were there.

He sat up so quickly that the people flinched in surprise. He hopped off the table and crouched in battle position.

"I don't think there's any need for that." A man with a peg leg and mechanical eye said. If he had an eye patch for that eye, he could be a pirate.

Nico let out a low growl. It was supposed to sound menacing, but came out like what a kitten could do.

He thought he heard the red headed woman giggle a little.

He snapped his glare at the woman. The glare was so harsh that she shrank back a bit.

"Who are you?" He asked softly, making it no louder thank a whisper.

A man with a _long _white beard came out and took charge. "I am Albus Dumbledore, and you might be?"

Nico narrowed his eyes even more. "The rest of you."

The stick-welding people gave their names one by one. What type of name is _'Tonks' _anyway?

The people all finished with a black-haired dude named, 'Sirius'.

Nico nodded. "Nico." He answered their previous question.

"Nico...?" Tonks asked wanting to get a last name.

Nico shook his head.

He asked his second question. "Where am I?"

The people all gasped. He heard snippets of what they were exchanging among each other.

"He didn't mean to be here?"

"How'd he break in then?"

"Why'd he do it?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

Everyone's attention turned to him.

"May we ask you some questions then?"

Nico shook his head.

"What about one question then?"

Another shake of the head.

Dumbledore frowned. This would be harder than he thought.

* * *

**NEEEW STORRYY!**

**That goes to the Green Giant motto by the way.**

**GREEEN GIAANT!**

**I had this idea stuck in my head for soooooo long I just had to add it on now!**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless you. REVIEW!**

**...／****l、****  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７****  
. l、 ヽ****  
..じし****f,)ノ ****_TheFictionKitten_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated this chapter, I fixed the error of First Person to Third Person with Nico!**

**Nico is 12**

**Percy is 16**

**Takes place in Harry Potter Book 5**

**All characters and (some) areas go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan**

* * *

Getting to get 'Nico' to talk was harder than the Order could've imagined.

At first he answered yes or no questions with a head shake, but soon shut down from them and got this bored expression on his face.

"Are you working with the dark lord?" Growled Mad-Eye, this boy was getting on his nerves.

Nico paused.

"I knew it! He's a Deatheater!" Yelled Mad-Eye grabbing the boy by the collar of his Aviators Jacket.

Nico spoke for the first time since the questioning. "I think we're talking about different Dark Lords here." He spoke softly and slowly.

Everyone, except Mad-Eye, gasped. _Two_ dark lords? Who was the _second_?

Snape decided to intrude. "So who's the second then?" He said sneering.

Nico immediately clammed up, giving the hint he won't talk about him/her.

Mad-Eye got even more annoyed. "Does anyone have Veratiserum?"

"You can't give a twelve-year old _boy_ a truth potion!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

The two went on bickering until Dumbledore interrupted.

"I believe we can make the decision at a meeting tonight."

Everyone seemed pleased with the answer, except Nico.

"I would rather leave you know." Nico's voice rang out.

Mad-Eye growled at the boy. "Well I don't care."

He turned to Dumbledore. "I'm taking him to a spare room." Then he whispered. "I will enchant the room, don't worry."

Nico seemed to hear it. "Enchant it?" He seemed to mutter something but no one caught it.

Mad-Eye grabbed Nico by the arm leading him up the stairs, while Molly called out "Careful with him! He's just a boy!"

* * *

Nico scowled.

Once again, he was underestimated. Being called _boy._

Heck, he's around seventy-years old!

'Mad-Eye' opened a door and threw him in. He waved a stick, muttered some things under his breath, then left and closed the door.

Nico heard a lock click.

He thought of what the people were, first. They had sticks, said enchantments, had 'potions'.

Come on, Nico. _Remember!_

Then it clicked.

They were wizards.

Hopefully they liked Stygian Metal.

Nico made for the door and kicked it. All that did was give him a splitting pain in his foot.

"Γαμώτο, γαμώτο, Βιδώστε το, γαμώτο!" He muttered Greek curses under his breath. **(Please don't translate that if your a young reader.)**

After his rant of curses he sat on the bed. How was he going to get out? Well, if he got good rest he could shadow-travel.

Since Nico didn't have a 'Plan B', he went with sleeping.

He soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Percy was freaking out.

How was he supposed to know that Nico was going to mess up the shadow-travel process?

Now, he found himself at the beach of Camp Half-Blood.

A thought occurred to Percy.

Where's Nico?

He hurried to the Athena cabin, home of his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

He knocked on the door.

A girl around nine with the signature Athena looks opened the door.

"Hello, what do you want?" She said, sounding _very_ stuck up.

"I'm looking for Annabeth Chase, thank you very much." Percy replied.

The door shut and for a while, Percy thought no one was going to come out. Then the door opened again to reveal a beautiful, honey-blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes. Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. What's up?" She asked.

Percy then told her the story of getting chased by Hellhounds, to getting shadow-traveled here.

When he finished the story, Annabeth looked worried. "He pushes himself too far. We better tell Chiron of this."

Percy nodded, and the couple headed off to the big house. The Big House was a light blue, country-style house with a porch and wind-chimes. This house was home of Mr. D (Dionysus) and Chiron (the centaur).

They reached The Big House and was **(were?) **greeted by Chiron.

"Hello, children. What brings you here?" He asked with a bright smile on his bearded face. **(I believe he has a beard, no?)**

Percy, once again, told the story of Nico's whereabouts.

Chiron didn't interrupt once, and nodded his head in understanding. "I believe we do have a great problem, indeed." He then sighed. "Do you have any leads on where Mr. Di Angelo is now?"

Percy shook his head.

Chiron frowned a little.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

Nico awoke on a bed in a dull, white room, and thought he was pranked by the Stoll Brothers again.

Then all of the day's memories came crashing back to him.

He groaned.

There was this odd feeling in the air, though.

Nico got up and looked around, feeling like someone was watching him. Then he saw them.

There were a pair of what looked like bright red headed twins. They had freckles dotting their faces and had that mischievous grin that meant they were going to prank you. They looked around sixteen to seventeen.

Nico got into a defensive crouch and instinctively went for his boot or skull ring.

"Who're you?" He asked with a glare.

The twins decided to make a big deal of it.

"He's Fred-"

"-He's George-"

"-And we are-"

"-The Weasley Twins!"

Nico stared at them. What kind of name is _Weasley?_

Nico just nodded. "Why are you in this room?" He asked, venom now threatening to trickle in his words.

The twins did a little jig like thing (WTF?) and then told him, "Mum called you down for breakfast. We didn't want to wake you, we about thought you were _dead_."

Nico snorted. Of course he did. He's _son_ of the dead.

The twins left the room and Nico looked around for aviators jacket. It seemed to be gone off of him **(This is probably HORRIBLE grammar...)** while he slept.

He found the jacket sitting at the end of the bed, and searched the pockets to make sure everything was there.

Nope.

The drachmas were gone and _every single knife_ was gone from it's hiding places.

Stupid wizards.

He put the jacket over his (_cough small cough) _body and headed out the door. He already knew where the kitchen was, this was a classic UK house, so it's probably in the basement.

He reached wherever the wizards eat at **(I honestly don't know where they eat at...any help?) **and found them all eating at a table. There was only one open seat.

Nico just stood.

The red-headed 'Molly' smiled at him. "Come sit, (insert nick-name here). While the food is still warm. You're such a small boy, you have to eat more."

Nico groaned while the kids at the table suppressed laughs. This lady reminded her too much of Demeter.

He took a seat beside a red-headed boy and a fluffy-headed brunette.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. What's your name?" The brunette asked.

"Nico." Nico answered shortly.

The brunette seemed to be waiting for the rest of his name, but after a minute of trying, gave up and went back to eating.

Nico only picked at his food. Hades. It might be poisoned, he even heard that they were going to use something call Verat-whatever. It might be painful...

He'd rather go starving.

The table ate in awkward silence. Some black-haired man that reminded him of Hades tried to strike up a conversation a few times. It didn't work.

When the girls started picking up the dishes for washing, Nico hadn't even put a thing on his plate.

Molly looked at Nico worriedly, and he got the feeling to just go back to his room. This woman reminded her of a Mother Hen.

He doesn't like Mother Hens.

Nico made a move to go back upstairs, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He almost went into "Super Ninja Nico Mode", as Percy called it, when he realized it was that brunette, Hermione.

"You want to come upstairs and have me, Ron, and Harry show you around?" She asked.

Nico had _no _idea who Ron was, but if this "Harry" was Harry Potter, he wouldn't hear the end of him. Hades liked to babble on about him cheating death and some 'Tom Riddle' guy, too.

Nico was about to say no, but this girl wouldn't take 'no' as an answer and pushed him upstairs and had him wait outside a door.

He was about to just go back to his own room when Hermione came back with the red-head he sat next to at breakfast, and a scrawny, black-haired boy with glasses and a lighting scar on his head.

Nico recognized the black-haired one immediately. That was Harry Potter.

The other one must be Ron.

Hermione introduced them. "This is Ron Weasley, you saw Mrs. Weasley at breakfast. And I bet you met all Weasleys except Ginny."

She then continued to Harry. "This, whom you probably heard of, is Harry Potter."

They waited.

What? They want a reaction of him going all FanBoy, or something? News Flash! Harry Potter is most definitely _not_ Nico's _freaking _king. If he thinks he is, go to Tartarus.

Ron stared at Nico. "Do you know of him? _The Harry Potter?"_

Nico nodded. "I know of him, but he isn't my 'supreme overlord' or anything."

The threesome stared at Nico in shock.

Sure, Harry wasn't 'Supreme Overlord', but he was the 'Chosen One' and the 'Boy Who Lived'!

Nico nodded to them and said to Hermione. "I think I'll pass on the tour thing. I'm not a people-person."

And with that, he walked away.

* * *

**Oh My GODS!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it's not as good as I hoped.**

**I'm kind of just making up the story as it goes, so let's see how that turns out?**

**If you have an idea for any of my stories, feel free to oblige and make sure to REVIEW.**

**All the reviews I have are soo, KITTYLICIOUS! I love my readers SO much! They make me feel fuzzy on the inside, like I am on the out. (I'm a kitten, I'm fuzzy!)**

**Si usted tiene una dificultad para leer esto y eres español, puedo hacer una versión española. Simplemente tendría que traducirse en traductor Google. (This is Española, Spanish)**

**If you sneezed while reading this, bless you.**

**...／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
. l、 ヽ  
..じしf,)ノ ~_TheFictionKitten_**


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry that I haven't been writing this or my other story in a while. I have a life.**

**However hard it is to believe :3**

**I hope I can get working on the ****_real _****chapter 3 in this story soon.**

**And for NightWings412, yes, it does make sense. It's an old saying that I just always say for no reason. It means when something is in plain sight, and everyone in the room knows about it, and one just says it aloud.**

**I.E. Five guys are at their friend's apartment, there's a chip bowl on a table. One guy suddenly says, "There's a chip bowl on the table."**

**Do you get it now?**

**Thank you for the ****_totally awesome_**** reviews, and for pointing out mistakes for me. I fix them right when I read the little message.**

**Thank you for staying with me in this story.**

**I also need ideas, because I have ****_no _****idea where this is going. I just wanted to make it :D**

**Please send your ideas, encouragement, and help!**

** _  
\ _/ V`-,**

/_)^ -,r'  
|b |b **_-ThisFreakingPuppy_**

**Just kidding.**

**...／****l、****  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７****  
. l、 ヽ****  
..じし****f,)ノ ****_~TheFictionKitten_**


	4. Chapter 3 Preview

**I AM SO SORRY DON'T KILL ME!**

**So I decided that since I haven't been on for like, a ****_long _****time (let's just leave it at that) that I will put up a preview for chapter four, which was at first just going to be left to die in the pits of Fanfiction.**

**I decided that since I want to get back up and running though, that I would continue, and I thank you all for your reviews and support.**

**I also do know about the "No s**t, Sherlock" phrase, but I like to keep my stories open to all audiences and try not to cuss often in my stories.**

**Thank you all for the support (as I have repeated now) and I love you all for sticking with me through this fairly short story so far!**

**Let's get along to the fun part though, shall we?**

**LET THE PREVIEW BEGIN!**

* * *

After his encounter with the 'Boy Who Lived', Nico went straight to his room to look dead for a couple of hours.

Sadly, Mrs. Weasley, the mother hen, had other plans.

"Get up, Nico, dear. Food is ready" **(let's just say it's dinner or something?)**

Nico groaned. Why, Zeus? Why get up _now?_ Instead of getting up though, he just stayed in his comfy, warm bed, hiding under the covers to block out any noise.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Letting out a silent groan, Nico pushed the covers off of him and stepped towards the door, as quiet as a mouse. Sadly, he was a little too quiet.

As soon as Nico opened the door, a fist was coming down to knock on the door again. Thankfully, though, Nico's reflexes worked just in time tocatch the fist and throw a punch right back at the person trying to get him up.

_"Woah,_ there, squirt. Just checking to see if your awake or not," said the man, Sirius, who had a grin on his face.

Nico let out a groan at the nickname 'squirt' and almost slugged Sirius right then and there if he wasn't in his right mind. Hammering someone in the face isn't a good way to project 'friendship', but who said he was trying to.

Sending a glare at Sirius, Nico squeezed under the tall man's arm and headed down the steps towards where he could smell delicious delicacies waiting. He didn't make it far though, as someone decided to run into him.

Landing with a loud _CRASH, _knocking down things as he went, Nico landed at the bottom of the staircase, trying his best to glare at whoever was on top of him.

The person, now identified as a girl, stood up and started apologizing. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and I was almost late to dinner trying to get the other boys to wake up and-"

Blah, blah, blah.

As the girl was talking, Nico got up and realized his- err, tackler was Hermione Granger, frizzy hair and all.

Getting ticked off, Nico finally snapped. _"SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF ZUES IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO TARTARUS AND-"_

He was gladly saved from having to finish that sentence when he realized that everyone at the dinner table were staring at him and Hermione.

Glaring one more time at Hermione, he decided he didn't want to stay down at the eating area any longer. Too many people. Too many stares.

Sure, Nico has gotten used to the weird glances at camp, but he still didn't want to stay down here any longer. Making his way past Hermione and up the stares, he could hear the kids and adults at the table letting out sighs of relief. Great, at least one of you are happy.

Deciding that going back the his room would be pointless and boring, Nico decided to explore the place he was held captive in.

The house was pretty creepy and gloomy, which reminded Nico of the Underworld very much. All this place needed was the screams of tortured souls and this could very much be part of Hades' domain.

* * *

**I know, I know. Sucky ending, even for just a preview.**

**Don't blame me for trying to satisfy you though XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this preview and I hope to get the actual chapter up soon.**

**Love Yals**

**_~TheFictionKitten_**

**_...／_****_l、_****_  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７_****_  
. l、 ヽ_****_  
..じし_****_f,)ノ_**


	5. Chapter 3

OMG** I haven't been on or updated in sooo long ****_I _****almost thought I was dead :D**

**I hope you like this chapter and thank you all for the ideas!**

**Nico is 12**

**Percy is 16-17**

**Takes place is Harry Potter book 5**

**HEROS OF OLYMPUS NEVER HAPPENED**

* * *

After his encounter with the 'Boy Who Lived', Nico went straight to his room to look dead for a couple of hours.

Sadly, Mrs. Weasley, the mother hen, had other plans.

"Get up, Nico, dear. Food is ready" **(let's just say it's dinner or something?)**

Nico groaned. Why, Zeus? Why get up _now?_ Instead of getting up though, he just stayed in his comfy, warm bed, hiding under the covers to block out any noise.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Letting out a silent groan, Nico pushed the covers off of him and stepped towards the door, as quiet as a mouse. Sadly, he was a little too quiet.

As soon as Nico opened the door, a fist was coming down to knock on the door again. Thankfully, though, Nico's reflexes worked just in time tocatch the fist and throw a punch right back at the person trying to get him up.

_"Woah,_ there, squirt. Just checking to see if your awake or not," said the man, Sirius, who had a grin on his face.

Nico let out a groan at the nickname 'squirt' and almost slugged Sirius right then and there if he wasn't in his right mind. Hammering someone in the face isn't a good way to project 'friendship', but who said he was trying to.

Sending a glare at Sirius, Nico squeezed under the tall man's arm and headed down the steps towards where he could smell delicious delicacies waiting. He didn't make it far though, as someone decided to run into him.

Landing with a loud _CRASH, _knocking down things as he went, Nico landed at the bottom of the staircase, trying his best to glare at whoever was on top of him.

The person, now identified as a girl, stood up and started apologizing. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and I was almost late to dinner trying to get the other boys to wake up and-"

Blah, blah, blah.

As the girl was talking, Nico got up and realized his- err, tackler was Hermione Granger, frizzy hair and all.

Getting ticked off, Nico finally snapped. _"SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO TARTARUS AND-"_

He was gladly saved from having to finish that sentence when he realized that everyone at the dinner table were staring at him and Hermione.

Glaring one more time at Hermione, he decided he didn't want to stay down at the eating area any longer. Too many people. Too many stares.

Sure, Nico has gotten used to the weird glances at camp, but he still didn't want to stay down here any longer. Making his way past Hermione and up the stares, he could hear the kids and adults at the table letting out sighs of relief. Great, at least one of you are happy.

Deciding that going back the his room would be pointless and boring, Nico decided to explore the place he was held captive in.

The house was pretty creepy and gloomy, which reminded Nico of the Underworld very much. All this place needed was the screams of tortured souls and this could very much be part of Hades' domain.

Finding that all the rooms in the house were just filled with dusty furniture, Nico was starting to wonder what to do next.A loud rumbling from his stomach answered his question and he headed back to the kitchen to find that all the kids were gone, and only a few adults were left; including Sirius and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was busying herself with cleaning the dishes leftover from the meal that Nico didn't come to. Sirius just sat at the table levitating the plates over to the sink with a flick of his wand.

Sirius turned his head to see the small boy, Nico at the peering at them through the archway going into the kitchen. "Come 'ere, no need to be shy," said Sirius, smirking at Nico's reaction.

Nico jumped back behind the frame and decided that being in a room with Sirius would be worse than the boredom, and almost made it up the stairs before he sensed eyes looking at him.

Turning around, Nico saw Sirius grinning at him. Grinning for what reason, he did not know.

Turning back around, Nico started to head back up the stairs when his stomach chose the right time to let out a low _grrrmmm._

Closing his eyes, Nico kept on heading up the stairs when Sirius spoke to him; or more to his back. "Hungry, maybe?"

Turning around, Nico looked at the usually gloomy man, who for some reason was being more cheerful than usual. "Maybe I am, so what?" The son of Hades knew that he was being rude but right now all he wanted to do was get out of there.

Instead of answering, Sirius grabbed Nico's arm and half-dragged the spawn of death back to the kitchen/dining area. Sirius finally let go of Nico when the boy tried to bite his arm.

"Don't touch me ever again, or there will be _serious _things you would have to worry about," threatened Nico, seething in anger and embarrassment. _No one _drags _this_ son of Hades around. _No one._

Actually, no one should drag _any_ son of Hades around. It ends in various ways that one should not know about.

Sirius gave a light chuckle, almost mocking Nico, and suddenly stopped when he saw the darkness surrounding the small boy and knew he was being serious. Gulping, Sirius nodded and gave a small smile. This boy was starting to creep him out more and more.

Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to notice the two males standing in the archway of the kitchen. "Why, hello there, Nico," she greeted, and turning to Sirius she added icily, "-and Sirius."

Sirius had the dignity to glare at Mrs. Weasely and turned to Nico, giving him a questioning look.

Nico just sighed and before he could just walk out of the room, Mrs. Weasley questioned- more like commanded- "Oh, you look so thin, how about you come here and eat some leftovers." She beckoned him.

When he didn't move, his first thought was if the pudgy woman in front of him would explode for disobeying, but instead she just started getting out leftover soup like he openly agreed.

"I don't want your stupid hospitality when your keeping me here," said Nico quietly. He knew he was being rude, but if these people were going to keep him here, they better get used to it.

Apparently he would have to stay in this 'too-important-to-reveal' place until the rest of the 'adults' figured out what to do with the 'small-boy-who-randomly-appeared-here.'

When the soup was placed on the table, Nico finally sighed. _Better get used to this,_ He thought. _Tomorrow I will start my escape plan.__  
_

* * *

**Sorry for the small and _SUPER LATE_ chapter to Grimmauld Place Mix-Up. I also need your help on deciding this.**

**I'm going to figure out if**

**A. I will turn this into a Nico-Travels series where he goes into the many worlds of fanfiction**

**or...**

**B. I just act like none of this ever happened when Nico going into the other book series**

**Decide please, and I thank you for voting!**

**Yours Truly,**

**...／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
. l、 ヽ  
..じしf,)ノ**

_**~TheFictionKitten**_


End file.
